The purpose of this study is to compare a combined CRH-GHRH test with the insulin tolerance test in the evaluation of ACTH and GH secretion in patients with pituitary disease. Preliminary results indicate that the CRH-GHRH test may provide a simpler, safer and reliable evaluation for patients with known pituitary disease.